Tadashi's sick pleasure
by HoothootOwls
Summary: Hiro catches Tadashi masturbating to him on his bed. Hoe does he react? WARNINGS: Yaoi. Harsh cold Hiro. Dominant Hiro. Bottom Tadashi. Hiro humiliates Tadashi in private.


Hiro walks down the streets heading towards Freds house to hang out with him when he realizes he forgot his controller to his bot he was going to show Fred at his house. He turns around and starts a soft jog back. Once he's back at the cafe he opens and shuts the door heading up the stairs. Not really making any noise because he's light on his feet going up the steps two by two.

But then he stops when he's half way up close to Tadashi's and his shared room when he hears noise. Not just any noise, soft, gentle panting with shaky breaths. Tadashi is masturbating. Hiro smiles and gives small quiet chuckle. Being caught masturbating was really damn embarrassing, especially by your brother. But then he heard a name come from Tadashi's mouth and suddenly it wasn't funny.

"Hi- hiroo~" His name. Everything stopped for a moment before he continues to walk up the stairs with a small dark smirk on his face. _Tadashi called his name while masturbating...filthy._

Once at the top of the stairs and able to see the scene in front of him he laughs. Tadashi on Hiro's bed naked, legs spread open like a whore and fist pumping his cock, Hiro's name being chanted. He freezes when he hears Hiros laugh.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi calls out shocked,no was was suppose to be home. Hiro laughs again, Tadashi has fear in his eyes. Hiro deciding to ignore Tadashi steps forward walking to Tadashi who is still on bed. Tadashi closes his legs hiding his shameful hard cock between his legs. Hiros stands at the end of the bed seemingly intimidating. Something seems different about him...Something scary different. He steps on the bed and hovers before Tadashi.

"Hello Nii-chaan~" Hiro stretches the "chan" part in a low sing-song voice. Mockery and pity in his voice. Expression of it too. Eye brows pulled to together on his forehead but a smik holding strong on his lips. His eyes saying, _disgusting. _Tadashi feels scared and vulnerable. "Hir-?! aah~!" Before Tadashi could start his sentence Hiro has already forced his legs apart and his foot pressed against his now limp cock.

"Hiro?!" Tadashi yelps. Hiro ignores him and puts a bit more pressure on Tadashi's dick. He rubs his foot forward and back making friction with his socked foot and Tadashi's bare skin. Making Tadashi moan, he thinks for a second _maybe Hiros wants this to? _So he looks up at Hiros expression and he wishes he never did.

Plain cold eyes telling him how dirty he was. He was about to say something when Hiro started to move his foot faster and harder forcing out slutty moans from Tadashi. Tadashi is hard again in no time. "Hiro! ahhng~ no stop. hiro~" Tadashi triesto plead threw the pleasure. Leaning back against the wall, chest forward showing his man titties. He cums all over Hiros sock making it wet, a bit even getting on his ankle.

Tadashi's back gives out and his breathing is uneven. His eye lids half open and orgasm strong. Body covered in a slim coat of sweat. He enever cums that fast. Hiro's cell phone rings from his pocket and Hiro answers it. It's Fred wondering where the hell he is? "Sorry but we can hang out another time. I have something else to do now." Hiro hangs up without a good bye. His eyes never leaving Tadashi's body.

"Hiro what did you jus-" "What did _you _just do? Nii-chan?" Hiro cuts him off fast. Tadashi is confused and Hiro's smirk widens. "You just came from your little brother using his fucking foot on you." Hiro breaths. "Disgusting." His voice cold and not sounding anything like his usual happy self.

Tadashi could feel tears build up in his eyes. _Why? Why is Hiro humiliating him like this? It hurts a lot. _"You even got my sock and foot dirty. Ew." Hiro says lifting his foot from Tadashi's limp dick and shows it to Tadashi. Shame and guilt pile at the bottom of Tadashi's gut. "I want you to clean it for me." Hiro isn't asking but it's demanding.

Tadashi cant fine the will the disobey him. One tear slides down his check. He leans forward head hung low so he doesn't have to see Hiro's hard gaze but it doesn't help. His gaze his hard and stern it feels like he can see right threw him. Tadashi holds Hiro's foot gently not really sure how to start.

"Take off my sock." Hiro says sounding impatient. Tadashi does as he's told right away. "Now lick my foot clean from your gross cum." Tadashi knees in front of Hiro and bends his head lower, tongue sticking out and for some reason he can't wait to taste him. Once the tip of his tongue touches Hiros palm of his foot he licks. Tongue gliding over Hiros toes. He cringes at the taste of his own cum but he continues.

Hiro's feet are clean and don't stick. _No way Hiro could ever be dirty. Not like me. _Tadashi thinks to him self as his tongue goes in between Hiros toes. He feels sparks of sick pleasure shoot threw him to his lower regions.

His breathing starts to grow heavier. He licks harder more desperate to taste Hiro and tonge going to Hiro's ankle and starts to go higher. He gracefully holds Hiro's caff like something so precious. Sniffing it and feeling more of this dark pleasure in him. _Only Hiro could ever make me feel like this. _But then he's being kneed in the face and he's knocked to the wall.

His head shoots up to Hiro in confusion looks of hurt. Hiro shows expression of sorry but it's over in a flash like it wasn't even there to begin with. Now placed with a stern rage. "I only said to clean my foot not lick and sniff me!" Hiro is about to continue with his rant when he notices Tadashi's hard again. Expression back with the dark mockery.

"Are you serious right now?" Hiro laughs and Tadashi doesn't know what's he's referring to but he follows Hiro's eyes to his cock. He gasps and closes his legs, thighs together and hands covering him. Face going a dark shade of red. "Masturbate for me." Hiro says and Tadashi sends him a look of fear and uncertainty. Hiro glares at him but Tadashi shakes his head no.

Hiro looks pissed but soon looks hurt and sad. Tadashi's heart clenches. "Please? Nii-chan?" Tadashi knows it's just a trick but he can't stand that expression on his little brothers face anymore. So with a shaky hands they lift and his right one cups his penis. Wincing in pleasure. He strokes it slowly at first teasing himself. Then they begin to go faster and harder. His breathing doing the same.

Soon he's pumping his cock fast. "Say my name." Hiro's voice is low in lust. Tadashi feels like he can cum just from hearing it. "Hiiiroo~ oh hiro! uunnh~! hirohirohirohiro!" Tadashi chants his name coming closer to his release. "Oh Tadashi~" That's it, Hiro's lust full voice sends him over the edge and he's splattering all over himself.

Hiros simple looks at Tadahi taking off his other sock before turning and hopping off the bed picking up his Backpack and controller from the desk. He trows the sock at Tadashi and grabs a fresh pair. He phones Fred saying he'll be going there now.

And Tadashi sniffs the sock left behind.

.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh wHAT?! I can't believe I just made this even though I have Math homework due like YESTERDAY!<p>

Anyways please reveiw if you liked it and I'll keep going. Lets see if there will be a second chap.


End file.
